vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Supply Run Fleets
General Supply Run Fleets are special fleets that carry various amounts of important resources, ranging from the conventional Helium-3, Mineral Ore, and Antimatter to Crafting Materials for the various factions. They only spawn during their respective Supply Runs, which run for 1 hour every 3 hours. Resource Supply Run Fleets Resource Supply Run Fleets are special fleets that carry large amounts of a particular Resource with small amounts of the other two from place to place during Supply Runs, which run for 1 hour every 3 hours. There are 3 types of Resource Supply Runs for the various Resources, the ratio of resources dropped depends on the type of resource supply run that is occurring. For example, a Helium-3 Supply Run would drop more Helium-3 and less Mineral Ore and Anti-matter, and so on so forth, Tier 1 to 2 Rebel/VEGA Fleets spawn from the Resource Field and will travel to the Processing Complex. All Tier 3 through 5 Rebel to Demon Corps Fleets spawn from the Planet every 5 minutes and travel towards a Wormhole. Tier 6 Alien/Ancient Fleets spawn from an Unstable wormhole every 20 minutes, traveling towards a Wormhole as well but will aggro any fleet that wanders too close. When defeated, Resources are dropped in a ?/?/? ratio. Fleet Breakdown Crafting Supply Run Fleets Crafting Supply Run Fleets are special detachments of crafting fleets that carry large amounts of crafting materials from place to place during Supply Runs, which run for 1 hour every 3 hours. There are 6 types of Supply Runs. They drop crafting materials for the specified ship class: *Scouts - Frigates *Raiders - Cruisers *Artillery - Destroyers *Battalion - Battleships *Hunters - Cutters *Commander - Carriers Although Commander Supply Runs have been announced long ago: https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/590482, they have yet to appear in the game. Tier 1 to 2 Rebel/VEGA Fleets spawn from the Resource Field and will travel to the Processing Complex. All Tier 3 through 5 Rebel to Demon Corps Fleets spawn from the Planet every 5 minutes and travel towards a Wormhole. Tier 6 Alien/Ancient Fleets spawn from an Unstable wormhole every 20 minutes, traveling towards a Wormhole as well but will aggro any fleet that wanders too close. When defeated, a crafting box is dropped. This box contains a predefined amount of armaments and parts for a specified hull. The remaining drop is either a core or a pattern. Do note that unlike those of regular crafting fleets, this drop is heavily weighted towards less valuable items. Fleet Breakdown Tier 1 Miner Rebellion Tier 2 Miner Rebellion Tier 2 VEGA Mining Tier 3 Miner Rebellion Tier 4 VEGA Mining Tier 4 VEGA Security Tier 5 Iron Star Tier 5 Demon Corps Tier 6 Alien Tier 6.5 Ancient Trivia *There are only 2 types of fleets for Tier 5 Iron Star and Demon Corps, and they do not follow the general idea of marked variants of the hulls appearing as the opponent unlike Tier 1-4 Rebel to VSec. *The Level 70 to 75 Supply Run Fleets general resemble Alien Fleets that appeared previously in events or Decimation. They are also very rare, since they spawn out of Unstable Wormholes every 20 minutes while the other supply run fleets spawn every 10 minutes. Category:NPC Targets